<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scotland Snoops by cosmicchelc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562184">The Scotland Snoops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchelc/pseuds/cosmicchelc'>cosmicchelc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifendi Stories [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hidden Relationship, Love Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchelc/pseuds/cosmicchelc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy seems to have a love bite on her neck, it prompts a lot of conversation between Sniffer, Florence, and Dustin. So much conversation that it also starts the plans of an impromptu spying on the two occupants--and possible lovers--of the Mystery Room.</p><p>(not actual voyeurism, but I couldn’t determine the best way to describe what goes on. not sex, that’s for sure.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton, Sniffer Hague &amp; Dustin Scowers &amp; Florence Sich, Sniffer Hague &amp; Florence Sich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifendi Stories [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scotland Snoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this story in my drafts for four or so years. I just realized that, haha. You might see a slight shift in how I write because of the time discrepancy. </p><p>This story turned differently than I had anticipated, much to my delight and dismay. It's shifting towards T, just to be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it just my imagination or is that a love bite on Lucy's neck?" Sniffer was the first to notice such an offending mark on Lucy's pale skin, squinting his eyes to determine if he was right or not. The distance along with his lack of 20/20 vision partially made it difficult, but there was no doubt about it. Sniffer's mind had already gone down the gutter after seeing such a mark on Lucy's person, knowing fully well what probably transpired between the Mystery Room occupants, considering the lack of cases that had been brought to the two occupants' attention. He wouldn't be surprised if it was <em>multiple</em> times either. Florence looked up as Lucy spoke to the receptionist about the upcoming holiday events, her laugh brightening up the room. The young Detective Constable moved her neck a bit and Florence saw it immediately, the purple blotchy skin that contrasted against her olive chiaroscuro colouring.</p><p>"Hmm?" Florence sneezed, "Oh, yes. That definitely looks like one." It was quite large in size and Lucy had attempted to cover it with her coat, but to no avail. It peeked out ever so slightly, the bluish-black hue contrasting and making quite a statement. As Lucy said goodbye to the receptionist and disappeared into the Mystery Room, it took only a few moments before Sniffer decided to just drop the bomb without thinking, stating it loud and clear in the hallway.</p><p>"My shag radar is tinglin', Flo. Practically ringin' loud an' clear. Do ya think he's finally popped her cherry?" Sniffer snickered like a teenage boy just discovering the concept of sex. Florence looked around frantically, glad that there was nobody there in earshot and sighed in relief.</p><p>"Sniffer!" Florence nudged him in annoyance, "We can't assume such things. It's not our-" She sneezed, "place. For all we know Lucy has a boyfriend and they are-," Another sneeze, "just friends." Sniffer glared at Florence, as though she was a downright idiot despite her position at the New Scotland Yard.</p><p>"As if! Come on Flo, be reasonable here. Who stays with a certified psycho? Especially since the real Inspector appeared after Forbodium...I mean, I don't think anyone who has a shred of sanity wouldn't stay. Isn't there a statement that '<em>love makes people do crazy things?</em>'" Sniffer leaned against the wall, adjusting his glasses idly, "They're an item, I'm telling you." Florence opened her mouth with a retort, perhaps to tell him how silly the notion was and that they had better things to do than to snoop around their co-workers' love lives.</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Both Sniffer and Florence jumped to the voice that chose to make its appearance now. They turned simultaneously to find Dustin, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall in a nonchalant manner. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his mop in his hand and already seemed to know the details of their conversation. "Yer gonna follow them while they go out to lunch."</p><p>"So, stalk them." Sniffer responded in a giddy manner. Florence nudged him and Sniffer cleared his throat. "To put it bluntly."</p><p>"Exactly." Dustin laughed, "Being the janitor and all...sometimes ya hear and see things that are best left in private. I usually stay out there, but I have to take the rubbish out, as ya know..." The insinuation wasn't even that hidden--Dustin must truly believe in it or have some sort of hard evidence against the two in the back office. Florence's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"No. Don't tell me." Florence raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Mmhmm." Dustin smirked.</p><p>"I refuse to—" Florence sneezed, her whole body quaking at her movements, "—believe it! They're much more civilized than to shag on one of the armchairs!" Dustin started laughing and Sniffer looked pleased that he was right to begin with.</p><p>"Reckon that they'll go today. Go follow them if you don't believe me. They usually go to the cafe down the block. Regular customers, I tell ya." Dustin said, continuing down the hallway, moping as he went and leaving the two alone. Florence and Dustin looked at each other, both of them equally confused. Florence scratched the back of her head, sheepish at the idea placed upon them.</p><p>"Do we want to know?"</p><p>"Probably-," a sneeze, "not." Florence held onto her IV pole, "I can't leave here, so you're going to have to take the duty of watching them."</p><p>"Me?! I'm pretty sure I stick out with my hair!" He pointed to his large curls and entirety of himself, which to be fair, was quite obvious. A bit too obvious. "Nah, I'm making like a slug and shoot away to the office, Flo." Florence glared at the young junior detective in annoyance and would have crossed her arms had she been sitting. Instead, she gripped onto the IV pole tighter.</p><p>"So you want me to go in an ambulance instead?" Florence asked, pointing to herself. "There's only one real choice here.Just hide in a rubbish bin or something. You don't have to be right next to them." Sniffer sighed as Florence ushered him into the Forensics room to plan for their latest scheme.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'd say they're downright mad!" Al muttered, closing the door of the Mystery Room with a slam as Florence and Sniffer left the hallway. He had seen it all, heard it all, and he was already fuming, similarly to how he would have to an incompetent criminal that was attempting to hide their crimes with inelegant futility. "It's as though they'd like their tongues cut off for talking about our relationship in that open corridor!"</p><p>Lucy looked up from her novel, looking towards her beau in amusement and let out a satisfied hum. She had removed her coat, leaving her in a black floral blouse. The love bite that had prompted the conversation, along with several others that weren't visible with the jacket were in full view for him. He quirked a smile as he examined her body with a ravenous intent, though tampered it down by scowling.</p><p>"It was bound to happen. There you were giving me love bite left n' right, even while we're working. You know they'd catch on." She said playfully, adjusting her trusty orange cap.</p><p>"And your point is?" He scoffed. "They have no business to what I do with you. It's how I remind them that you're my Lucy." The wording caused Lucy to roll her eyes, then she raised an eyebrow at the last bit.</p><p>"If you want to be more secretive, you can't put it in obvious places..." Her eyes turned to slits, tone accusatory, "Unless that <em>was</em> your intent? Summat tells me that it is."</p><p>"Can't help it. You're too irresistible, my darling." He responded, waiving a hand dismissively as though the mere notion of <em>not </em>making it clear that Lucy was spoken for was ridiculous in his opinion. Lucy chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>"Normally you say that to your case files." She pointed to the case that was laying on the desk, collecting dust. "We haven't touched that one because you suddenly forgot your job. You know, <em>Inspector</em> <em>Layton</em>. The sole proprietor of the Mystery Room that is well-renowned for solving cases with prompt effectiveness?" She flashed him a smile, to which he rolled his eyes to. Fendi took Al's place, letting out a low exhale.</p><p>"Is it <em>really</em> much of an issue? I can tackle those tomorrow. Most of them are open and shut cases anyway, much less interesting than our normal lot." Fendi responded, picking one up and idly scanning it without much interest, despite the contents being much more interesting than he originally claimed. Normally, any case would bring rapt attention from the beloved Detective Inspector. Not so much, not with the current distraction of his just sitting so delectable on the chair.</p><p>"You said that yesterday." Lucy pointed out, sitting up and indicating her place in the novel with a piece of paper. He opened his mouth in protest. Lucy glared at him, though there was hardly any malice. If anything, it held a certain knowing look. It took him a moment before he opened his mouth again.</p><p>"Well--"</p><p>"And the day before that." She stood up, coming close to him and wrapped her arms around his right one, snuggling in close. She ensconced herself in his proximity, inhaling deeply. He nuzzled close, despite his now subdued fury. Make no mistake, he was still upset at his fellow co-workers and their motivations, but he loved Lucy's touch more than being upset at the moment.</p><p>"I get it, Baker. No need to remind me of trivial things such as neglecting my work. We will settle it later." Al looked up at the clock on the wall and a smirk slowly grew on his face. He chucked the case file haphazardly onto the desk and kissed the top of her forehead. "After this. Lets go."</p><p>"Where?" Lucy asked, eyes flickering up to him from beneath her eyelashes. He only smiled—which was quite frankly, partially terrifying in this scenario if it was directed to Florence and Sniffer. Lucy found it endearing. "You have something in mind, don't you?" A switch of the hair and Lucy was looking into Fendi's amused eyes, combing his disheveled hair with his free hand.</p><p>"Didn't you express craving for our favorite cafe this morning?" He asked nonchalantly and Lucy's eyes narrowed, brow furrowing.</p><p>"Ee, well, yeah. But you're not asking this for nowt, are ya Prof?" Lucy asked, a hint of suspicion laced in her voice. The Prof only chuckled.</p><p>"Where's your sense of adventure?"</p>
<hr/><p>"You know, Flo, I would have <em>really</em> appreciated it if you had come along." Sniffer muttered into the cell phone, adjusting his glasses. He had chosen to hide in a nearby alley, inside a rubbish bin that was close enough to the cafe that Dustin had mentioned. "I look stupid. Who the bloody hell hides in a rubbish bin when trying to go for recon? I woulda thought it'd be much less...conspicuous."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Florence responded, although Sniffer could swear that he heard a chuckle from her through the line. "You're better for this. Just wait for them to get to their lunch break and then we can confirm or deny our suspicions. Then you can go."</p><p>"There's no denying it though. We already know they're dating. Dustin practically said so." Sniffer grumbled, further pushing himself in the rubbish bin to make sure his hair wasn't the most exposed. The top of a rubbish bin was balancing atop his head precariously and he adjusted it with his free hand.</p><p>"You're a horrible detective—" a sneeze, "—if you don't want to find evidence first. You're the one—" another sneeze, "—that made the insinuation in the first place." Florence bristled, though her smirk was clear through the phone. Sniffer was going to make her owe him one, he was sure of that. "Now describe it to me. I know they've already left and—" a cough, this time, "—must be on their way."</p><p>"They better. I already smell the rubbish and you know how it's too much for me." Sniffer wrinkled his nose, doing his best to ignore the rancid smells coming from the nearby skip. He waited patiently and sure enough, after waiting about 5 or so minutes, Lucy and the Prof turned the corner, hand in hand. Lucy was chatting about something, but Sniffer was too far away to necessarily hear it.</p><p>He was about to report to Florence that the two 'supposed' lovebirds were going to go into the aforementioned cafe when the Prof suddenly pulled Lucy into the alleyway that Sniffer was hiding in. Eyes widening, he further compacted himself so he could only see through a small sliver he allowed himself. Even with his fogging up glasses, he really couldn't quite <em>tell </em>what was going on. For his world-renowned nose, he was absolute rubbish with his eyes, his glasses on a ridiculous prescription. Nevertheless, they made it easy for him to see the closer they got and made themselves comfortable, with the Prof pushing Lucy against the brick walls and more worryingly, close to where the junior detective was hiding.</p><p>"My turn, Lucy." The Inspector, who seemed to be Al, said to the Detective Constable. He bent down, kissing her fervently as though she was the oxygen he needed to survive. Lucy was no better, kissing him voraciously. Sniffer gulped. They were being daring now.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the two released themselves with a small pop. Florence was still on the other end, silence. It wasn't like Sniffer could speak. If he so much as made a peep, he was sure he was to be found out.</p><p>"Mm, do you think Barton would drop the ASBO if we got caught?" Lucy asked to the man that was currently hungrily kissing her in fervor on the neck, hands carefully unbuttoning her telltale green coat one by one with frantic hands. Her moans were low as she edged her neck out further for the Inspector to continue to conquer. If Sniffer wasn't already blushing like mad, he was positively burning, judging by what he felt on his cheeks.</p><p>"Well? Sniffer?" Without a response, Florence tried again with a hint of urgency. "Sniffer?"</p><p>Whatever response Sniffer had towards Florence died in his throat. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene, completely forgetting <em>why </em>he was even in a rubbish bin in the first place. Albeit there were hardly any clothes being removed, it didn't help that the sounds that the Inspector and Detective Constable were making proved that they were greatly enjoying themselves and this was going to <em>definitely</em> warrant an ASBO if those same sounds got any louder and if more articles of clothing were discarded on the alley floor. Sniffer gulped, breaching a sudden urge of courage and grasped the phone tight. As quietly as possible, Sniffer muttered, "They're dating, Flo."</p><p>"What? What do you mean? Sniffer--" a loud sneeze, "--you're gonna have to be louder." Florence responded. If they heard him, the two didn't mention, completely preoccupied with themselves. </p><p>"What do you mean, '<em>what do I mean?</em>' They're dating!" He hissed into the cell phone, hoping that the people passing by the alleyway would shield his voice. The two rapt lovers didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Sniffer, you're practically the sound of a small ant. Be louder!" He opened his mouth to say it slightly louder, with a bit more effort. Instead, he was silenced by Al and his words to Lucy.</p><p>"Oh, the things you do to me, Baker...you're my crime scene. My beautiful crime scene to own, solve, and keep..." Al, the young detective assumed, had said into her throat, clearly creating yet <em>another </em>love bite, separate from the one that has prompted this investigation. If the Inspector was trying to prevent an ASBO, he certainly was doing a horrible job at keeping his voice down. Lucy didn't seem to mind as she moaned louder against his ministrations. Anyone with a bit of peripheral vision that was walking past the alleyway could very well see, if not hear what was going on. They weren't so far into the alleyway that their actions would possibly go unnoticed by <em>anyone</em>. Someone passing by must know. They must.</p><p>Sniffer felt incredibly uncomfortable and wanted to leave this situation ever so much. He didn't want to have a front row seat in seeing what the two did in the back office. If he wasn't in this rubbish bin, he would have already retreated far away. But how could he leave? Anything he would do would result in them being aware of his presence, something he was sure neither party would want to discover. He couldn't tell Florence what was going on either, for she could do very little from her position. So in essence, he was stuck. Great.</p><p>"Yes, <em>yours</em>...only yours." Lucy murmured, loud enough for Sniffer to hear. He wanted to die on the spot, right now, at this very moment. Oh, why did he have to be curious and follow up on what Dustin told him? Why couldn't he just sate his curiosity with the facts the janitor had given him and Flo? Just accepted that yeah, the two detectives that spent late nights in the Mystery Room solving cases left and right were in fact also shag buddies? Lovers, dare he say, which seemed to be more apt the longer he watched.</p><p>Sniffer barely realized that he was leaning forward subconsciously and let out a loud yelp when the rubbish bin finally tipped to the overbearing weight. He came down with a crash and the two looked to the interruption, Sniffer lifting the rubbish bin top, looking up at the Inspector's amused expression and Lucy's horrified one--clearly one of them was aware that he had been more or less a peeping Tom. He feels his face grow hot, prinpicks of heat emerging from behind his eyes. Embarrassment must be written all throughout his features.</p><p>"Ah, Sniffer. Was waiting for you to appear. Are you enjoying the show?" Al asked, smirking. His voice rang clear, lacking any sort of roughness that had emerged earlier during his thorough check of the Detective Constable. The Inspector showed no semblance of awkwardness, a stark contrast to his assistant, who was practically melting in horror and concern.</p><p>The young man scrambled to stand, hearing Florence's worry through the phone and looked at the two, lost for words. He let his hand that was holding the phone drop and opened his mouth, but what was there to say? <em>'Sorry for watching you snog, I'll be going now before you guys really do get that ASBO.' </em>or perhaps he would say, <em>'Let's just pretend this never happened and I didn't almost become a voyeur in whatever you guys were going to do.' </em>Whatever the junior detective wanted to say died in his throat and instead, he opted to fidget with the hem of his beige coat and clutched the phone tighter. Why weren't his legs moving?! </p><p>"Prof!" Lucy, absolutely debauched by the Prof's doing, began buttoning up her coat and straightening herself up as though she didn't receive a good snog and another love bite. She pushed the lab coat wearing Inspector away slightly, clearing her throat. "Sniffer, I..."</p><p>"Er uhm... See you at the yard! Bye!" Sniffer dashed out of the alleyway, from the awkward conversation and the whole debacle altogether. He almost tripped on his own footing, but he didn't care if he looked like a fool to any passerby. He needed to leave, now. Florence now asking again on the line, much more urgently than before. He lifted the phone back to his ear.</p><p>"What was that?! Sniffer?" Florence asked worriedly, the fear of her fellow associate being hurt clear through the speaker. "I heard a crash, are you alright? What happened?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later!" He said, ending the call and slipping the phone into his pocket. The junior detective zipped past the busy streets of London, straight to the New Scotland Yard.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a slight pause as Sniffer dashed away from the two back office employees, to which the two workers of the Mystery Room burst into laughter, which slowly dissolved into light chuckles. Lucy rolled her eyes and glared at her love, the annoyance returning back to her no longer clouded thoughts. She was still upset, the Prof was sure of it.</p><p>"That was cruel, Prof. Sniffer didn't need to see that." Lucy slapped the Prof's arm playfully, though still hard enough to cause him to flinch slightly. "How did you even know he was ov'r there?"</p><p>"An educated guess. Sniffer is far too obvious to hide in the cafe or trail behind us. His hair is abnormally large and would draw too much attention. Flo wouldn't go without her IV pole, I'm sure, so the logical assumption was Sniffer our spy, hiding in an inconspicuous location that he would normally never be seen. I had thought he had hidden behind the skip--certainly not inside a rubbish bin of all places." The Prof adjusted himself, going over wrinkles in his lab coat with his slender hands. "That was a surprise."</p><p>"But you knew he was there!" Lucy argued, letting out a low exhale of frustration. She enjoyed their relationship and the sexual escapades that followed along with it, but it still bothered her that the Prof would even dare to make one of their coworkers uncomfortable. Imagining Sniffer averting his eyes after what he had witnessed wasn't alright, at least in Lucy's book. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "He coulda seen summat he didn't want to see!"</p><p>"I had no intention of having sex with you, Lucy, not here anyway. You deserve somewhere much more apt. This was merely a show for the junior detective." Fendi, who had realized Lucy's irritation, reached out and held her elbow. His other hand played with her hair. "A bit of fun, you could say." Lucy, who still wasn't convinced, glared at him. Fendi faltered.</p><p>"We need to apologize to 'im, Prof." Lucy responded, shaking her head. "It's not right for 'im to be subjected to that. They jus' wanted to know if we were datin'. They didn't commit a murder." Al rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's their fault for being curious. Curiosity killed the cat, did it not?" At her deep look of disapproval, Al sighed. "Alright. We'll apologize when we get back. I still want to take full advantage of our lunch." Al huffed, taking her hand and leading her out of the alleyway and into the busy streets once more, walking into the cafe they had originally desired to go to.</p>
<hr/><p>"They did what?!" Florence's yell of surprise after Sniffer regaled the tale caused the young man to flinch. They were inside the Forensics lab after Sniffer's mad dash to meet his fellow accomplice. Florence, who still couldn't believe exactly what Sniffer said massaged her temples absentmindedly.</p><p>"Yes! I'm sure they, at least the Inspector, was gonna ignore the ASBO! Probably woulda had I not fallen like an idiot." Sniffer placed his cuppa down, his hands fidgety over what he had witnessed. He still couldn't get over it. Never going to be curious like that ever again, he swore upon it now.</p><p>"Good grief. And you say he knew you were there?" Sniffer let out a sound of confirmation. Florence sighed. "We won't hear the end of this, I'm sure."</p><p>"Well, I'd rather not go near the back offices for awhile, thank you very much. I don't think I'll be able to scrub my eyes or ears clean--" His words faltered on his tongue as the door to Forensics opened wide, revealing a determined Lucy and a stoic Prof. They both looked like they had come from a funeral with how drawn their frowns were. Florence glanced at Sniffer, who was practically quaking in his shoes. Lucy held a bag from the cafe they had went to and stepped forward. When the Prof made no move to follow, she pulled him by the sleeve, much to his dismay and sigh of contempt.</p><p>"Ee, Sniffer, Flo." The young Detective Constable acknowledged the two, smiling sheepishly. Regardless of how she moved, the fresh love bite along with the other one was clear as day. Sniffer bit his lip, looking to Florence for help.</p><p>"Hi, Lucy. What brings you--" sneeze, "--here? If it's about that thing you wanted me to look at, I'm--" another sneeze, followed by a cough, "--still waiting for results." Florence speaks for Sniffer in a nonchalant manner.</p><p>"Ah, well, we're not really there for that--" Lucy was cut off by the Prof, who stepped forward as though the whole affair was absolutely pointless.</p><p>"She wants to apologize over the fact that you two went out of your way to snoop on our relationship, which you both hold no right to finding out. Could very well stab your eyes for trying to even watch. <em>Specifically</em> Sniffer's." Al scowled at the two, then winced at the glare and elbow to the chest that Lucy gave him. He softened slightly. Sniffer and Florence watched, surprised at how quick he could calm just by her look and nudge alone. Fendi came to view, sighing. "Flo, you know you could have <em>asked</em>. Not gone into this ridiculous plot of spying on us. Which, mind you, Sniffer, you deserved everything you saw." Sniffer looked down and away from the Inspector.</p><p>"We know that, but it's not really something you can slip into regular conversation." Florence responded, a sly smile on her features. Al shook his head.</p><p>"We've worked together for ages, Flo." Al uncharacteristically softened even further at the mention. Florence tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His tone dropped and dare say it, seemed to have <em>sentimentality</em> scribbled all over it. "You know me." Florence let out a low breath.</p><p>"I do know you, Al. Doesn't mean I don't want to spare Lucy her blushes and be a little more sly about it." She gestured to the Detective Constable, who scratched the back of her head. Her cheeks had turned pink.</p><p>"Sparing her blushes isn't quite what you had done. If anything, you <em>gave</em> her more blushes." Al rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Florence chuckled, Sniffer chuckled nervously as well. "Anyway. We came to apologize." Lucy put the bag in front of them and grinned.</p><p>"Vanilla cupcakes and some carrot cake; your favorites." Lucy announced. Sniffer lit up in a smile. He hadn't had carrot cake in so long--never had the time to really remember carrot cake was a thing--and judging by Florence's equally pleased expression, she was also glad for the vanilla cupcakes. "I hope it saves our indecency."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry Luce, we won't file for an ASBO." Sniffer, finally composed, smirked and reveled in the fact that the two were now fully blushing and glancing away, finding everything else around the Forensics lab much more interesting than the conversation suddenly. </p><p>The Forensics room opened for the second time and revealed Dustin, a large grin playing on his features as he said, "I take it we're all aware they're shaggin' now? Finally, tired of keepin' that ridiculous secret."</p><p>And that's when all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been biding my time with the two longer chapter stories I have on my plate with one-shots until I figure out how the bloody hell I'm gonna do them. Until, I hope these all suffice by the time I get my bearings across and before university (my first year, christ) comes and hits me hard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>